


Dragon Team Rules

by Stardust_Steel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Minor Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Multi, groupchat, slowburn, socialmedia, teamfeels, teamfic, whatsappchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/pseuds/Stardust_Steel
Summary: After surviving several celestial shenaningans & apocalyptic level threats, the Dragon Team / Zfighters agree to develop some ground rules when it comes to saving the world.Eventual light KakaVege. Unexpected sweetness, deep discussions amid small bits of humour.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	Dragon Team Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby-Buu-Pods (Baby_Buu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/gifts).



> I'm "stardust-steel" on Tumblr or "stardust_steel" on Instagram, I'd love to chat any db/kakavege/life things with you :) come find me!
> 
> This piece was inspired by the Marvel fandom posting "Avengers Rules" on tumblr, and an FMA fic I read on ff net called Supplemental Rules and Regulations. If the Dragon Team had a whiteboard with a list of rules, what would the rules say? I feel like this is something Bulma would definitely get behind. Eighteen would troll endlessly, hahaha.
> 
> Thanks to Baby Buu for adding me on discord and opening me to the world of group chats - it gave me the courage to do this 🥰
> 
> It's a much more lighthearted piece than my suual works, meant to get you laughing, but I'm still trying to get everyone in character and tehre will be UNEXPECTED DEEP DISCUSSIONS and as always with me, developing KAKAVEGE. NOTHING TOO EXTREME THOUGH :d
> 
> A little sweet, light-hearted piece for those who need it :) stay strong, everyone, 2020 is almost over :)

After saving the world several times over, Bulma decides to gift every one in the Dragon team their very own Capsule Corp phone.

A new group chat is established, laying down ground rules for what the fighters are alllowed and not allowed to do the next time an evil villain surfaces.

**Dragon Team Rules**

**Rule #1 Blowing yourself up to take out the enemy is not allowed.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome your thoughts and any rules you might want to see added. Is this worth continuing or is is a shitpost? feel free to comment here or find me on insta, tumblr or discord :) Initially this was written as a script/ dialogues, as in  
> goku:  
> vegeta:  
> bulma:  
> then i felt thisformat made it more REAL. please let me know if you prefer it by prose! feel free to suggest new rules/ comment here or find me on insta, tumblr or discord :) it would be lovely to make this a masterlist!


End file.
